Heartbeat
Heartbeat is a British period police drama which was broadcast on ITV from 1992 to 2010. Heartbeat averaged over 14.5 million viewers in the first series, which regularly put in in the top 5 programmes across all channels.Heartbeat was originally planned as a show for former EastEnder Nick Berry, Heartbeat has had many Characters throughout its 18 seasons. The final season's cast list comprised up of: *Derek Fowlds *William Simons *Trician Penrose *David Lonsdale *Peter Benson *Steven Blakeley *John Duttine *Gwen Taylor *Lisa Kay *Clare Wille *Joe McFadden *Rupert Ward-Lewis *Nikki Sanderson Of these characters, only Derek Fowlds and William SImons have been featured in all 18 seasons. Premise Heartbeat is set in the 1960s, mainly between 1964-69. It normally revolves around a group of Policemen working in the North York Moors, specifically round the Goathland are, although in the sho the fictional names Aidensfield and Ashfordly are used. The series is based of the Constable books by Nicholas Rhea. The title is meant to refer to the bobby's beat and the medical meanings of heart. The theme son is Buddy Holly's Heartbeat, sung by Nick Berry. Heartbeat usually avoids the 'swinging sixties' culture as well as the hippie culture.music is often played in the background, usually from the 60s, but occassionaly from the 50s or 70s. Plot Series One The first series mainly dealt with Nick ariving in Aidensfield and attempting to fit in. It also showed how Kate, his doctor wife also struggled to fit into the town and how the town eventually accepted a female doctor. It also featured the experiences of a young family consisting of Alan and Sandra Maskell, however, they were not heard of again in later series. Later Series Once Nick had finally settled in, the show featured more on the policework and Kate's medical work, featuring more intricate storylines. many new characters were introduced along the way, including Gina, Bernie and David. They also feature the storylines of the "loveable rogue", namely Claude Greengrass, Vernon Scripps or Peggy Armstrong and their chaotic business ventures.The police sergeant at Ashfordly usually has a stron distaste for the rogue, especially Sergeant Blaketon with Greengrass. Scheduling Heartbeat began on Fridays on ITV, but was moved to a Sunday for Series 2.Heartbeat often repeated on ITV during the summer months, labeled as "classic Heartbeat. Nowadays, Heartbeat is shown on ITV3 at lunchtime and early evening. Heartbeat around the world Heartbeat is shown in the following countries: *Australia (formely ABC, now 7TWO) *Belgium (Een) *Canada (TV Ontario and Knowledge) *Denmark (TV 2 Charlie) *Estonia (ETV) *Finland (YLE) *Ireland (TV3) *Netherlands (SBS6) *New Zealand (TV1) *Norway (NRK1) *Sweden (TV4) *UK (ITV) Cancellation In early 2009, it was announced that production of Heartbeat would be suspended for a period of time to clear a backlog of episodes. In March, after a meeting, the actors announced that the show had been axed, and season 18 would be the last. Rumours were circulating in 2010 that Sky might buy the rights to Heartbeat and start producing episodes but that was untrue. In June 2012, ITV officially announced that Heartbeat had been axed. Category:Browse